fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Prom Night
Prom Night is episode twenty-two in season six of Full House. It originally aired on May 4, 1993. Opening Teaser In the living room, Danny, Joey, Vicky, Stephanie and Michelle all play . However, Michelle cheats and everyone else calls her out for it. Synopsis It is time for Steve Hale's senior prom, and of course, sophomore D.J. is his date. Jesse and the Rippers will be the band performing, and Becky will be one of the chaperones. As we pick up from where the teaser leaves off, Danny gives D.J. his credit card as she'll be shopping for a dress (see Trivia), and while shopping, she gets upset when she shows Steve a dress she was trying on, but all he says is that is "okay". D.J. replies saying that he has said that about all of the dresses she has tried on. She tells him that he could at least say she looked "stunning" or "alluring". Then, Steve runs into his former girlfriend Rachel Taylor, who is wearing the same dress as D.J. and uses the words D.J. had told him to describe her dress. Meanwhile, Vicky admits to Danny that she is almost eight months older than Danny, instead of being a year younger, as she had led him to believe. Danny feels uncomfortable about it until she tells him that the fact that she is older should not make him feel inferior. At the prom, things start off smoothly (with the exception of Becky tagging along with D.J., Steve, Kimmy, and Kimmy's date, Gorilla Bernstein). The event becomes complicated when it is announced that the prom king is Steve, and the queen is Rachel. D.J. wonders if the voting for prom king and queen was a conspiracy by their schoolmates to get Steve and Rachel back together because they were a popular couple at the school. D.J. worries about Steve and Rachel being back together again. As the two dance the prom king and queen dance, D.J. is afraid that she will lose Steve to Rachel, who wants him back, especially when she sees Rachel kiss a very surprised Steve. Unfortunately, D.J. storms off before she can hear Steve tell Rachel her kiss meant nothing to him, as he is in love with D.J. Steve goes to find his girlfriend and explain the kiss when he sees her expressing her anger to her best friend. She decides to get back at him by kissing Paul, Rachel's boyfriend. Steve tries to explain to D.J. but she does not believe him, and goes to an after-party with Paul. Steve, in turn, decides to go with his ex as well. When Becky sees what's about to happen, she uses a "cut" motion to her husband to stop the music so they can chat with their niece (see Quotes). Rachel is about to join Steve in the elevator on their way to the party upstairs, and D.J. is about to join Paul. However, Becky and Jesse stop the elevator, empty it out, and confront their niece. They explain to her that while it's indeed the end of the school year and everyone's going crazy about that, they don't want her to do something she might regret later and also remind her not to let her emotions get in the way because she's feeling hurt. Taking that advice and heeding those words, she decides to not go the party. As the elevator opens, Steve tells Rachel that he can't go, and Paul takes his place at the party. He then decides he isn't going to the party either and then (as the inspirational music plays) he assures a hurt and an even more surprised D.J. that he felt nothing during that kiss, and that he does not want Rachel back because he is perfectly happy with her. After they kiss (and the audience gives an "aw"), they head back to the prom and continue to dance (as the camera zooms out, the audience applauds and the EP credits fade in and out), concluding with them kissing. Quotes prom night, Becky and the girls are all in D.J.'s room. The younger sisters watch as their older sister gets the star treatment from their aunt. Michelle: Why is D.J. putting perfume on her ears? Stephanie: Must I explain everything? So she won't smell like ear sweat. Michelle: Oh. Becky: Boy, it seems like my prom was just yesterday. Can you believe I'm old enough to be a chaperone? Stephanie: Sure. and D.J. look at her. No way! You're a chaperone? Michelle Do you believe she's a chaperone? I can't believe she's a chaperone. ---- can't believe his girlfriend is kissing Paul. Steve: D.J., what are you doing?! D.J.: Kissing someone else! If you can do it, so can I''! '''Steve': I'' didn't kiss ''Rachel! She kissed me! ---- and the Rippers are entertaining the prom participants. Jesse: Okay, this next song is one of my all-time favorite songs. I hope you guys like it. It's called... gives the "cut" signal. It's called, "The Band Takes a Break While You Listen to Prerecorded Music". goes onstage as he puts down his guitar. Am I missing something? Becky: Come on, honey, we've gotta stop D.J. they're off to do just that. ---- Steve: I thought she was my first love, but I was wrong! I didn't even know what love was until I met you. D.J.: Really? Steve: Really, I love you. D.J.: I love you too. Trivia *The only time in the series where Steve's last name (Hale) is mentioned *The last of four episodes to pick up where the teaser leaves off (the first was "Viva Las Joey", the second was "Fuller House", and the third was "The Hole-in-the-Wall Gang"; all season 4 episodes) *The only appearances of Tom, Paul, Gorilla Bernstein, and Rachel Taylor (Steve's ex-girlfriend) *Jesse and Becky stopping D.J. from going to the prom party upstairs may have been reminiscent to the plot of "Just Say No Way"; however, while not explicitly mentioned, there may have been more than just drinking at that party *The second episode to feature a fade-in and fade-out on the EP credits; first was "Birthday Blues" *Songs played at the prom by Jesse and the band: **" " **" " (continued into the end credits and reprised during the stills) *Additional music provided by John Stamos and Gary Griffin Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes Category:Trivia